The Proofs in the Prayer
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Trixie prays to Lucifer and he goes to see her. Chloe finally believes. Trixie wants chocolate cake since she did Lucifer a favor, even if she did cackle. Lucifer fluff for the Decker girls


"What's the point in drinking if you can't get drunk?" Maze asks him. Lucifer gives her a small smirk.

"Doing ruin the fun, Mazikeen, I can at least get a buzzed if I drink a few bottles worth." Lucifer chides. Maze rolls her eyes.

"It's a waste, if you ask me" Maze says leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Well it's a good-" Lucifer pauses, before frowning.

"What is it?" Maze asks, scanning the crowd for a threat that Lucifer might have felt before her. Lucifer tilts his head to the side.

"Impossible" He utters, flabbergasted. Maze narrows her eyes at her creator.

"What it is?" She demands. Lucifer holds up a finger, seemingly listening rather intently to something.

'_Lucifer the Archangel, the bringer of light and the light of morning, I just wanted to pray to you because mommy says that you were upset today. I don't know if you can really hear me or not Lucifer, but I hope you feel better tomorrow, Amen'_

Lucifer pushes the glass of whiskey away from himself and turns to stare at Maze. Maze eyes her boss back, he's pale and looking as if something like hell on earth just happened.

"Beatrice Decker just prayed to me" Lucifer informs his Demon. Maze gapes at him. Then without saying anything, grabs a top shelf bottle of whiskey and just sits in front of him.

"I'll tell Andrew to keep 'em coming" Maze says before giving her boss some time.

… … …

"Lucifer!" Trixie shouts as Lucifer enters the house, uninvited and unannounced, like usual. Chloe doesn't even flinch anymore, or draw her gun to shoot whoever was dumb enough to enter her house unannounced. She closes her laptop and looks at her partner. Her daughter was hugging Lucifers' legs and-

"You alright, Lucifer?" Chloe asks, suddenly standing up. He was staring at Trixie with something akin to amazement. And Trixie was grinning cheekily like she'd done something to him.

"Lucifer" Chloe calls to him when he did nothing to brush off Trixie like he normally did, instead he let her hug him and just stares at her in something akin to bafflement and honest surprise.

"Sorry, what did you say, Detective?" Lucifer asks finally turning to her but still not shaking out of her daughters' grasp. In fact, he hadn't moved a muscle.

"Did you get my prayer, Lucifer?" Trixie asks suddenly. Lucifer snaps his gaze down at the small human. He opens his mouth before closing it again. Chloe frowns, she's never seen Lucifer speechless. Lucifer holds up his hand, not wanting there to be any confusion about any sort of communication between a five year old and himself, but all that came out was a small strangles sound.

"Lucifer, why don't you sit down?" Chloe offers, taking her cackling daughter off of her partners legs and sitting her down.

"Lovely idea"

Chloe raises an eyebrow as Lucifer refused to turn his back on Trixie.

"Afraid of the big bad 11 year old, Lucifer?" Chloe asks, amused. However, the look she got told her that, yes, he was indeed afraid of her daughter.

"Okay, start from the beginning" Chloe demands after seeing that look and her daughter's grin being a bit too wide to be innocent, five or not.

"She prayed to me" Lucifer answers, still sounding disbelieving. Chloe sighs.

"Lucifer" Chloe began only to cut off when Lucifer tilts his head again and looks like he's listening to something. After a moment he give's Trixie an impressed look.

"Does your mother know you're responsible for that?" Lucifer asks, smiling like he was genuinely impressed. Trixie beams at hearing the pride in his voice.

"She hasn't asked yet but you can tell her so she'll believe you" Trixie says. Lucifer hesitates for a moment. This was one way of reveling to Chloe that he really was the devil without showing her either his true face or his wings.

"hmmm" Lucifer debates the pro's and cons.

'_Lucifer, mommy isn't going to be scared of you. You make her happy'_ Trixie prays in her head. Lucifer twitches.

"I'm sorry, what did you do that I don't know about?" Chloe asks, having a mom moment. Lucifer eyes Trixie with thoughtful look before taking a deep breath.

"She ate a pudding cup while you were making her breakfast this morning" Lucifer answers. Chloe looks scandalized at her daughter before it clicks.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Chloe asks. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her while Trixie smacks her forehead.

"She _prayed_ to me, Detective" Lucifer says. Chloe narrows her eyes. Connections she's denied before now were making more sense if she went along with his delusions, but she shot him and he bled!

"Fine, take Trixie into the other room, tell her to pray something to me, come back here and I'll tell you what you said" Lucifer says.

"Why can't I just pray to you then?" Chloe asks. Lucifer smirks.

"Believing it won't work means that instead of projecting a prayer out, it stays in your head and I'll never hear it." Lucifer points out. Chloe see's he has a point.

"Like Santa Clause Christmas Letters" Trixie asks innocently. Lucifer visibly bites his tongue to not say anything. Sensitivity was not his thing, but he knew that but the death glare Chloe shot him, she'd probably literally shoot him again if he ruined Christmas for the small little urchin.

"Yes, baby," Chloe agree's softly before visibly sighing.

"Fine, alright, want to play a game, Trix?" Chloe asks her daughter. Trixie beams before jumping up from her seat and running to the bathroom with Chloe following at a more sedate pace, shooting an unreadable look at him as she went. Lucifer sat back on the couch and waited. It took a few minutes but-

'_Mommy says to tell you that this reminds her of a game called telephone'_

and then two girls came back out, sat down on the couch and waited for him to say something. Lucifer smirks.

"Really Detective, a game called telephone? Prayers aren't some sort of game! They're a sign of divinity" Lucifer says. Chloe gasps, going wide eyes and then-

"Damn"

Trixie frowns as Lucifer caught her mommy before she could finish falling. He lifts her with ease before laying her down on the couch where he just sat.

"She won't hate you, you know" Trixie says. Lucifer looks to her.

"Humans are remarkable easy to scare and to fear what they don't fully know" Lucifer states instead. Trixie frowns.

"I'm not scared of you" Lucifer looks at her with confusion.

"Yes, why is that? I realize you're but a child, but instincts should dictate fear not affection for the devil"

Trixie shrugs.

"You're still you. You're still friends with my mommy and you told me that you'd always protect her, even if it meant dealing with your dad even though you two had a falling out" Trixie says softly.

"Are you sure your 11?" Lucifer asks, narrowing his eyes in honest suspicion.

"My mom and dad are Detectives," Trixie grins secretly, "And my moms partner is the Archangel Lucifer; he's pretty big on using big words I don't know" Trixie says. Lucifer allows a small grin before looking towards the Detective.

"I'm afraid your mom is going to take longer to come to terms with this all…and to be honest…I don't think she'll want me around either of you anymore." Lucifer whispers. Trixie stares at him with sad eyes.

"What you are isn't who you are" Trixie says strongly.

"Speaking of," Lucifer says, ignoring responding to that particular line, "You've called me an Archangel twice now. I'm not one, at least not one any longer. That's the whole point of being Satan and all. I fell from my fathers grace" Lucifer informs. Trixie shrugs.

"God could have taken your powers, right, when you got kicked out" Trixie points out. Lucifer stiffens.

"But he didn't. I don't think he wanted you to stop being what you truly are as so much he was trying to show you what you were doing was wrong" Trixie responds. Before Lucifer could even think of a response to that, the Detective shot up making Lucifer flinch. Chloe's breathing was heavy and when her eyes caught his, Lucifer made a show of putting distance between them.

"Are you alright, Detective?" Lucifer asks, worry clear in his voice but Chloe could see the trepidation and even slight regret in his expression. Trixie grabs her mommy's hand and smiles at her.

"You're not scared, are you, mommy?" Trixie asks. Lucifer could hear how Trixie thought it would be ridiculous to _fear_ him, like the very idea would be scandalous. Chloe frowns at her daughter and then looks at her Partner.

"I can leave, Detective. I can give you time…I can leave and never come back, if that's what you desire" Lucifer offers quietly. Chloe can see him purposely keep his expression passive. Trying to, at least, she see's him swallow and his body posture isn't displayed with ego peeking to the brim.

Does she fear Lucifer? Chloe can remember a few times where he's gotten violent with someone…but never to her. Not exactly reassuring, but all those times, he'd been set off.

"_**The Devil made me do it**_" One had said. It had been a switch. Lucifer went from being slightly boredly amused to indignant and angry. Or when a suspect hurt an innocent…or when someone claimed to kill in his name.

"_He made me a torturer" _Lucifer despised himself, because of the role he was placed to. She wondered what his job was before that. If lust was a sin then surely it wasn't a domain in Heaven. Maybe it was music? Chloe snorted. She could see Trixie smile and Lucifer tilt his head.

"No baby, I'm not scared of Lucifer" She says looking at Lucifer.

'_Told you so_'

Lucifer shifts his gaze to her daughter, staring, before going back to her.

"Are you sure?" Lucifer asks.

"It IS a lot to take in, Lucifer, but I am positive I'm not scared of you. You're an overgrown fluff ball" Chloe muttered the last part but Lucifer still heard her because if anything, he gave her a look like she ruffled his feathers. Chloe couldn't help the grin that spread on her face at her own joke.

"So do you have wings?" Chloe asks. Lucifer hesitantly came back over towards and sat down on the love seat.

"Yes, now at least. I had Maze cut them off before but…they came back" Lucifer admits.

"From when you were kidnapped?" Chloe asks. Lucifer nods.

'_Can I have chocolate cake since I did you a favor?'_ Trixie interrupts by praying to Lucifer. Lucifer smiles at Trixie.

"What?" Chloe asks, looking between the two. Trixie smiles back innocently.

"That you did, child, and I'm quite impressed, and coming from the devil that says something. I think I can arrange a bit of chocolate cake, maybe after dinner" Lucifer informs both of them. Chloe huffs, all this cake can't be good for her daughter. Trixie beams. Chloe looks at the time. She learns that her partner isn't delusional, her daughter prayed to him, she fainted, and she thought she was handling it all pretty well…except-

"Trixie, your late for school!" Chloe jolts up. Trixie pales as she bolts to her room to grab her backpack.

"Dreadfully boring place anyways" Lucifer shrugs, unconcerned, watching the spawn run to the door to get her shoes on. Chloe rolls her eyes towards the heavens before a smirk took place.

'_So can you hear me?'_ Lucifer's eyes snap to hers, looking between of shock and awe. Chloe grins.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" Trixie says.

"Alright, let's go" Chloe says, grabbing her keys.

"Is Lucifer going to come with us to drop me off?" Trixie asks.

"Why don't you ask him?" Chloe asks. Trixie gives Lucifer a puppy dog look. Lucifer scoffs, not even slightly moved by the urchin.

'_Please'_ Chloe asks. Lucifer crumbles. What would the demons of hell say, whipped by a human, the king of hell? Bloody hell… Lucifer thinks to himself as he follows the two out the door, making sure to lock the door. Or Father forbid one of his brothers seeing him all domestic looking and such, they wouldn't take him seriously when they tried to off him back to Hell. But as he climbs into the car (after buckling the small urchin in her car seat- why can't she just sit on the actual seat?) he looks over a Chloe, his Detective, who's smiling at him with a serene smile. It was worth it either way.

"Alright, Darling, but we're getting lunch at a little place downtown, my treat" Lucifer says causing Trixie to remark about how she agrees with Lucifer, that school is _dreadfully_ boring and that she could just skip it and go with them, _please_. Chloe snorts.

"Beatrice is remarkably brilliant- like her mother- I'm sure one day wouldn't be too much trouble" Lucifer comments. Chloe wanted to glare at him. If she said no now then it would be her fault as he'd just given his spoken blessing to having Trixie out of school. Trixie looks hopeful. It was odd though, the warmth that spread through her at his open invitation to spend time with both her and her daughter despite having the option of it just being her.

''Fine, but only today though" Chloe blesses. Trixie squeals in delight and Chloe just catches the fond look Lucifer had when he glanced at her daughter.

…


End file.
